The karaoke bar!
by Abbie Soler Star
Summary: The Karrieokie bar.... there be singing and drunkness. GAH! It lives! chapter 7: It's Todds Time to shine... Or is it?
1. Default Chapter

Hello people now ya all know that I got rid of the Kitten story because I messed up but hey.. Now I am coping What Todd Fan does but hopefully she won't mind ^_^  
  
Dolly: WHEE! A story based on a bar.. are us Dolls allowed in it?  
  
Ofcorse. that's why I'm coming :D  
  
Anna: whoo hoo! Do we do jobs?  
  
Well Dolly can come in and have fun. as for you guys you have ta ask ya owners permission.  
  
Anna: WHAT?  
  
Rogue D: okay.. Rock hound ya better let me come.  
  
all right... I got this idea from Todd fan and Bugsy malone.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own x-men.. come on do you think I write this if I did. And I do not own any of the songs I sing.  
  
Okay on with it! Oh and one more thing.. if I'm in the Bar then my name will be shorten to Abbie.SS. okay? Good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It begins with a Bar opening to chacters from x-men evolution.  
  
Logan: finally a Bar.. The last time I had a beer was when I left the insitute for Christmas.  
  
Rogue: Ah'm here because Ah was forced ta come here.  
  
(eventually every one gets in. and Dolly the elf Doll is serving Drinks)  
  
Dolly: thew! I need reinforcements here!  
  
Jamie: okay (claps hands and lots of Jamies in a white uniform helps Dolly)  
  
Dolly: thanks... Abbie will deal with payment.  
  
Kurt: Vaiter! I vould like a Dolly's specail Drink pleaze.  
  
Dolly: YAY! I CAN MAKE MY OWN DRINKS!!!!!  
  
(Dolly rushes to the Bar tender)  
  
Dolly: hiya the Blue cutie says he would like a Dolly's special.  
  
Toad: YO! He's crazy! (yells over to Kurt) Ya crazy! Do ya know what she puts in that drink! It makes flies look unhygienic!  
  
Abbie.SS: do you want me to cut your salary and not get the chance to sing?  
  
Toad: I'll shut up!  
  
Abbie.SS: (gets up on to stage) hello Ladies and Gentle men... Girls and twirls.. boys and Toys. Welcome to the kariokie Bar.  
  
Remy: Remy dis'nt know dat we had ta Sing.  
  
Abbie.SS: Don't worry I'm going to be the first one to sing...  
  
Evan: AAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! RUN TO THE HILLS!!! SHE'S GONNA SING!!!  
  
Abbie.SS: don't worry I take this special drink that Toad makes and I'll be able to sing... throw a Singers drink Toad.  
  
Toad: (gets Bottle, icing mix and lemon juice mixes up and throws bottle to Abbie)  
  
Toad: here ya go!  
  
Abbie.SS: (drinks mixture and gets ready to sing) okay people the song I'm gonna sing is by Dido "here with me"  
Abbie.SS: I didn't hear you leave  
  
I wonder how am I still here  
  
And I don't want to move a thing  
  
It might change my memory  
Abbie.SS: [Chorus:]  
  
Oh I am what I am  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide  
  
I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I cannot be  
  
Until you're resting here with me  
Abbie.SS: I don't want to call my friends  
  
They might wake me from this dream  
  
And I can't leave this bed  
  
Risk forgetting all that's been  
Abbie.SS: [Chorus ] Oh I am what I am  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide  
  
I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I cannot be  
  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
Abbie.SS: Oh I am what I am  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide  
  
I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I cannot be  
  
Until you're resting here with me  
  
(every one stares)  
  
Tabby: man that stuff really works.. she sounded just like Dido.  
  
Pietro: too much like Dido..  
  
Abbie.SS: well that's was great.... and now its Happy hour!  
  
(Logan and Sabertooth rushes to the bar.)  
  
-- 1 hour later of heavy drinking --  
  
Logan: (to Sabertooth) *hic* your my beast friend..  
  
Sabertooth: no.. your my. best friend... lets never fight again.  
  
Logan: that's great *HIC* I love you.. *sniff*  
  
Sabertooth: *Sniff* I love you to.  
  
(they both end up crying)  
  
Scott: okay Logan time to go home...  
  
Fred: yea Sabertooth we gotta get back.  
  
Logan: no!!!! Don't take my best friend away!  
  
Scott: oh boy.. hey little help.  
  
Jean: (picks Logan up with T.K.)  
  
Sabertooth: MY LOVE! NOOOOO! (gets put in metal spear and flys away.)  
  
Logan: *sniff* I will never forget you... What was his name again?  
  
Dolly: come on people... HEY EVAN! You forgetting something?  
  
Evan: no...  
  
(Dolly hands over tooth brush)  
  
Dolly: get cleaning.  
  
Evan: grrr.. slave driving Abbie and posses Doll...  
  
Dolly: do you want the skate bored to get killed?  
  
Evan: NO.  
  
Dolly: then gets scrubbing.  
  
(leaves Evan Scrubbing floors with tooth brush)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay now what did ya think of it?  
  
Anna: we didn't get to come  
  
Rogue D: yea!  
  
I told ya guys.. You gotta ask ya owners.  
  
Anna: (on knees) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Kimi!  
  
Rogue D: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Rock hound!  
  
You read it now review it. 


	2. Kurt

HELLO TWRILS AND TOYS! GALS AND BOYS! Here I am ta make another Karrieokie.  
  
Anna: *SNIFF* our owners didn't say if we could go to the bar.  
  
Rogue D: yea : (  
  
Don't worry guys I'll talk to your owners and ask them okay.  
  
Rogue D and Anna: Okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them.. But I'm working on it! I Don't own any of the songs or Razmataz (Bugsy Malone)  
  
Dolly: YEA!!! We wanna thank Todd Fan, Leigh, wOLF and Heero's Girl for reviewing ^_^  
  
oh wOLF. you probaly know this but Logan and Sabertooth were drunk thats why they said those things.. And Heero's girl I shall let Kurt sing : )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
and so here we come back to the Karrieokie Bar...  
  
Pyro: WHAT! This is the bar? I thought it was the BBQ place!  
  
Dolly: oh no you don't! get back here!  
  
(Dolly tugs Pyro's leg)  
  
Pyro: er.. Do you mind?  
  
Dolly: ABBIE!  
  
Pyro: heh acculaly I'll get myself a Lemondae...  
  
Over where Toad is making Drinks and Logan is sitting on the stool.  
  
Toad: whats the matter yo! And why do ya reek of disnfectent?  
  
Logan: did you see what happened last time?  
  
Toad: no I was to busy mopping up the sick where Kurt was sitting. I told him not to drink the Dolly specail but Noooooo! He drinks it...  
  
Logan: good the last thing I need is embaressment.  
  
(sabertooth also enters room reeking of discenfectant)  
  
Wanda: augh! What is that smell?  
  
Abbie: Oi! Jamie! Get an air freashener.. Better make it 12.  
  
(Jamie claps hands and starts spraying)  
  
Abbie: okay thats better... (walks on stage) hello people in the house... now before we start the karriokie I jut have to say a few things... First of all we now got rid of the Dolly's specail drink.  
  
(every one cheers except for Dolly)  
  
Dolly: oh NOOOOO!  
  
Abbie: secondly theres a new drink called 'Electric Soda' by Ray.  
  
Storm: now That sounds good... three glasses please.  
  
Toad: you got it!  
  
Abbie: right now we are going to pick.. Kurt! Come on up!  
  
Kurt: no vay!  
  
Abbie: YES WAY! NOW GET YA BUTT UP HERE!  
  
Kurt: okay..  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Abbie: ugh! Jamie! Air freashener!  
  
Jamie: I think this is slavery !  
  
Dolly no it an't.. your getting paid.  
  
(Jamie comes up with air freasheners)  
  
Abbie: okay lets start! Hey razmataz start playing!  
  
Razmataz: okay. 1. 2.. 3 and go..  
  
Kurt: this is a song by Christina Aguilera called 'Reflection' Look at me, You may think you see vho I really am, But you'll never know me.  
  
Everyday, it's as if I play A part.  
  
Now I zee, If I wear a mask, I can fool the vorld, but I cannot fool my heart.  
  
[chorus] Who is zhat Freak I see? Staring straight, Back at me. vhen vill my reflection show vho I am inside?  
  
I am now, In a vorld vhere I have to hide in my heart, and vhat I believe in.  
  
But somehow, I vill show the vorld vhat's inside my heart, And be loved for vho I am.  
  
vho is that Freak I see, staring straight back at me? vhy is my reflection someone I don't know?  
  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time. vhen vill my reflection show, vho I am inside?  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly That burns vith a need to know the reason vhy  
  
vhy must ve all conceal vhat ve think How ve feel?  
  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide I von't pretend that I'm someone else for all time.  
  
vhen vill my reflection show vho I am inside?  
  
vhen vill my reflection show vho I am inside?  
  
oh, ooh yeah  
  
(every one cheers)  
  
Abbie: yes well done. Now once again it happy hour!  
  
Toad: okay people Drink for the moment..  
  
Dolly: Toad we all ready had one song for tonight.  
  
Toad: oh yea...  
  
-- one hour later of heavy drinking --  
  
Mr Kelly: (to Mystique) you are the most beautiful Mutant of all time. lets get married.  
  
Mystique: *hic* sure Honey. lets go to the nearest church.  
  
Mr Kelly: I promise ya. honey *hic* I'll never hate another mutant ever again..  
  
Bobby: hey Kurt! Your Mom is gonna get Married while being Drunk!  
  
Kurt: ya! Good for her. Now who's the Un-Lucky guy..  
  
Bobby: eerrrr. Principle Kelly.  
  
Kurt: VHAT! Hold on Mom I'm coming!  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Toad: I wonder if he's gonna make it?  
  
Jamie: probably not. imagine. Kurt's Dad is Mr Kelly.  
  
Evan: AW MAN! Okay people who didn't wipe their feet.. Aw look there's mud on the floor... come on guys I have to clean this up..  
  
(Pietro tries to creep out but Evan catches him)  
  
Evan: YOU... YOU WERE THE ONE!  
  
Abbie: OI! Stop threatening the custermors!  
  
Pietro: yea *snicker* stop threatening the cutsomers..  
  
Abbie: I'm sorry I'll make sure he don't get this weeks salary.  
  
Evan: but..but..  
  
Abbie: no buts now start cleaning.  
  
Evan: yes miss bossy boots.  
  
Abbie: what did you say?  
  
Evan: yes miss Abbie Soler star who is more smarter than me.  
  
Abbie: good see you later.  
  
And now we leave Evan cleaning up the mud...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so what did ya think?  
  
Next up to sing is Tabbitha.  
  
Anna: Come on! I want to ask my owner if I can come in  
  
Rogue D: ya me ta.  
  
See ya guys later...  
  
You read it now review it. 


	3. Tabby

HELLO! I just want to thank all those who reviewed you give me happiest thoughts (thinks of even getting kicked on the ground)  
  
Tab: thanks for telling me but I am just too Dam lazy to change it but thanks for telling me : )  
  
Heero's Girl: thanks I'm glad ya happy.  
  
The Mischeivous One : thankies for the song word... I promise that it shall be up in the next chapter :D  
  
Pyromaniac: you are so right... destruction shall be here.  
  
Dolly: lots of reviews!  
  
Yep. now lets stop the yapping and lets start the Karrieokie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the bar Storm has been at the bar all night drinking 'Electric Soda'  
  
Storm: give me more..  
  
Toad: I think ya had enough lady...  
  
Storm: I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I HAD ENOUGH! (Thunder and lightning starts)  
  
Toad: YO! I saw the X-men movie and I know what happen to my charter... (hides under counter)  
  
Storm: I DEMAND MORE!!!!!  
  
Dolly: STOP IT YOU MEAN PATATA!!! (Hits storm on the head with a mallet)  
  
Logan: are ya sure ya should've done that?  
  
Dolly: who cares now help me drag her to the cubed.  
  
Abbie now walks on stage.  
  
Abbie: hi everybody...  
  
Blob: hi Dr Nick..  
  
Lance: She's not a Simpson charter!  
  
Blob: OOPS!  
  
Abbie: as I was saying.. hi and welcome to the bar.. We will no longer have electric soda because of the death threats my bar tender gets from storm.  
  
Ray: Hey! What about my payment.  
  
Abbie: that's tough cheddar Ray... now for our Karrieokie... Tabbitha sings.  
  
Tabby comes on to stage.  
  
Tabby: Okay you wild and not-so-wild people lets P-A-R-T-Y!! start playing Razmataz.  
  
Razmataz: I hav'ent been fed yet.  
  
Tabby throws a bomb at Razmataz.  
  
Razmataz: okay... I can wait... lets go!  
  
Tabbitha: I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
Get this party started on a Saturday night  
  
Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive  
  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
  
We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
  
Bobby: but you have'nt got a Mercedes Benz.  
  
Tabby throws a bomb over in Bobby's direction.  
  
Tabby: I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings  
  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
Pumpin up the volume, breakin down' to the beat  
  
Cruisin' through the west side  
  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my a**  
  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
  
Dolly: OOOOOH! ABBIE! TABBY SWORE!!!  
  
Abbie: sh!  
  
Tabby: License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
Get this party started  
  
Makin' my connection as I enter the room  
  
Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove  
  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
  
Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me  
  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
  
I'll be your connection to the party line  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
Get this party started  
  
Get this party started right now  
  
Get this party started  
  
Get this party started  
  
Get this party started right now  
  
the song is finished.  
  
Abbie: okay Happy hour.  
  
Kurt comes up to the bar looking upset.  
  
Toad: Yo! What's wrong with you. You look like the day Amanda's parents found out you were a mutant.  
  
Kurt: and it vas your fault.. my Mom married...  
  
Dolly: WHAT! Get your own drink Peter I'm missing the gossip!  
  
Dolly runs over to Kurt.  
  
Kurt: she married .... ze principle...  
  
Toad and Dolly starts to laugh .  
  
Kurt: its not FUNNY! I vould be called Kurt Kelly but ze good news is they divorced. Beer please.  
  
Toad: are ya sure..  
  
Kurt: fine fine I'll have a doughnut... bad news is I have to spend the weekend once every month at his House.  
  
Dolly: okay this is too weird for me.. Peter you wanted...  
  
Peter: forget you! I give this fine chap $50 tip for being the best waiter ever... And this is a bar!  
  
Dolly gives Jamie evil look them jumps up at him and hug.  
  
Dolly: I can't stay mad at you forever I love you!  
  
Jamie: oh bother..  
  
-- and hour later--  
  
Beast: Its not easy being blue!!!  
  
Professor X: I swear to Cheese and Goats milk that if you say one more word I shall not be responsible for my actions!  
  
Beast: *SNIFF* nobody loves me.. (cries) boo hoo its not fair (drinks more beer).  
  
Storm: who hit me on the head with a mallet?  
  
Dolly: uh-oh.. er here you go Evan an early birth day present.  
  
Dolly gives Evan the Mallet and then starts running. Evan looks up at an angry Storm.  
  
Evan: mother.  
  
Abbie: HEY! Evan don't forget to clean up your mess before you go to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hello like it.  
  
Next up Magnito and Pietro.  
  
Dolly: You guys know the drill!  
  
You read it now review it! 


	4. Acolytes

HELLO ME FRIENDS!!! THANK ZE STARS I FINALLY GOT TO SEE DAY OF RECOVERY TODAY AND I AM SOOOO HAPPY!!!  
  
Dolly: JAMIE JAMIE JAMIE!!! HE WAS THERE (Grins wildly)  
  
okay I must calm down... KURTS INNIT GOODIE!!!!!! Er sorry.. okay now the people on 'up on the roof' will be spared and not die..  
  
Pyro: awwwww... I was looking forward to a BBQ : (  
  
Dolly: there there... you can burn down Abbie's school.  
  
Pyro: YAY!  
  
Todd Fan: I gave somebody inspiration? YAY! That means I'm not an idiot! Tabby: says who?  
  
Mischievous one : THANKIES FOR THE SONG! Its in this chappie. Oh you want to know who's next? Its at the bottom of this fic.. BUT READ FIRST!  
  
Ivana Delas: I'm glad you like this.. And good luck on your first story its great.  
  
Heero's Girl: thanks!  
  
Now I want ya all to welcome me new muse TABBY!  
  
Tabby: why me lord?  
  
Oh and before I start this song I have a few things to say. The song in the last chapter was by P!NK singing 'get the party started'. In this chapter the song is called 'The Beer song' by Weird Al Yankovic  
  
what happens when Karrieokie time the same time as happy hour... DRUNKNESS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
here we are once again to the bar. In a corner we see Evan electrocuted and bruised rocking back and forth.. But since the author hates Evan we go over to Abbie's office where she has a phone call.  
  
Abbie Soler Star: you want the Acolytes to sing? Hmmm.. I'll see what I can do.  
  
(Abbie leaves office and goes over to Todd)  
  
Todd: Yo! Is Storm coming here?  
  
Abbie Soler Star: no she has joined a stop drinking group... now Todd I need to tell you something.  
  
(Whispers in Todd's ear and Todd jumps back)  
  
Todd: there's no way that I'll do that on my own!  
  
Abbie Soler Star: okay okay don't get your undies in a twist.. OI KURT!!! GET YOU BLUE CUTE SELF OVER HERE!  
  
**BAMF**  
  
Kurt: Vhat do you vant?  
  
Abbie Soler Star: get working payment is dealt out at the end of the day.  
  
(Abbie walks on stage)  
  
Abbie Soler Star: hello every body and welcome to the bar... now we got news... happy hour is now but if you are an Acolyte the drink is free and if your Dunken it cost $/£: 2000  
  
Dunken: WHAT!  
  
Abbie Soler Star: and the Acolytes are the ones who sing this time..  
  
Remy: huh must be Remy's lucky day.  
  
Sabertooth: so... what are we waiting for? Lets drink...  
  
-- 5 seconds later --  
  
Pietro: and the pigs were THIS big..  
  
Magnito: oh lets go wild and *hic* SING!  
  
Cloussus: yea!  
  
Remy: hit it Razzy or Remy hits you!  
  
Sabertooth : Oh! What is the molten liquor? What gets you drunker quicker? What comes in bottles or in cans?  
  
-  
  
All of Acolytes : Beer!  
  
Sabertooth: Can't get enough of it! How we really love it! Makes me think I'm a man!  
  
-  
  
All of Acolytes: Beer!  
  
-  
  
Pyro: I could kiss and hug it! But I'd rather chug it! Got my belly up to here!  
  
-  
  
All of Acolytes :Beer!  
  
-  
  
Pyro: I cannot refuse a- I could really use a-  
  
-  
  
All of Acolytes: Beer, Beer, Beer!  
  
-  
  
Pietro: I can't remember how much I have had; I drank a 12 pack, with my Dad. *BURP* Magnito: That's my son the drunk and manly stud, I'm proud to be his bud! Pietro: Here have some pretzels. Magnito: No, I'll call it quits, those things give me the shlits. - Kurt: fine I'll have them then. -  
  
Every one : Ha-ha, ha, ha!  
  
-  
  
Clossus: Drink with you're family! Drink it with you're friends! Drink till you're fat! Stomach distends.  
  
-  
  
Remy :Beer is liquid bread it's good for you! We like to drink till we spew- oooh!  
  
-  
  
Pyro: Who cares if we get fat!  
  
-  
  
Pietro: I'll drink to that!  
  
-  
  
Sabertooth: As we sing once more  
  
-  
  
Every body : What is the molten liquor? What gets you drunker quicker? What comes in bottles or in cans?  
  
-  
  
Acolytes: Beer!  
  
-  
  
Every Body: Can't get enough of it! How we really love it! Makes me think I'm a man!  
  
-  
  
Acolytes: Beer!  
  
-  
  
Remy: Remy could kiss and hug it! But Remy rather chug it! Got my belly up to here!  
  
-  
  
Acolytes: Beer!  
  
-  
  
Every Body: Golly, I adore it! Come on now and pour it! Do it for me! Feed it to me! Speed it too me!  
  
-  
  
Every body + Acolytes: The most wonderful drink in the world, hooray!  
  
-  
  
Abbie soler Star: okay people I hope you all enjoyed that.  
  
Remy: Remy's head is spinning around and around and around and..  
  
(Remy falls off stage)  
  
Remy: well hello floor.  
  
Todd: NEVER AGAIN!  
  
Kurt: DITTO! Ve vere nearly Cat chow... and for some reason Tabby was trying to kiss me.. Then again.  
  
Toad: KURT! If you dare say that cheesy catch phrase again I swear you will be slimed to green-dom-come.  
  
Kurt okay...  
  
(evey body leave except for Evan who is mumbling to himself while mopping the floor)  
  
Kurt: (whispers) chicks dig the fuzzy dude. :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
did you all like it?  
  
Next up is Beast  
  
Dolly: I hope so... its amazing that two enemies can work together peacefully... at work..  
  
Oh well... STILL HAPPY! I FINALLY SAW DAY OF RECOVERY! DAY OF RECOVERY PEOPLE!  
  
Dolly: I try to get her in a mental home... I really do.  
  
You read it. Now review it. 


	5. Beast

I LIVE! I'M BACK!!!!  
  
Toad: aw I was enjoying the time.  
  
Kurt: oh life. I knew it so vell..  
  
Ah you guys missed me (hugs)  
  
Kurt Oh why us?  
  
Toad: because she likes us?  
  
Kurt: oh yea..  
  
I want to thank : todd fan, Heero's Girl and Spencerblaze for reviewing ^_^  
  
now I'm sorry for taking forever but I've been lazy and part busy.. I watched Mainstream (KURT YAY!) and been looking at sites.. And I couldn't find a song for Beast.. So I gave up and picked a random song... its. Shakira: Whenever, Wherever. Lets start!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay once again we are at the bar and see all x-men evo characters in here..  
  
(Evan comes up and starts shouting)  
  
Evan: PLEASE GET ME OUTTA HERE! I'LL DO ANYTHING.. THE GIRL INCHARGE IS MAD I TELL YA MAD!!!  
  
Please ignore this. insane boy.. And then moving away from him we see Jamie doing his job..  
  
Jaime: yes sir is there a problemo?  
  
Professor X: yes. theres a fly in my soup..  
  
Jamie: yes sir I shall get some help. HEY TODD! THERES A FLY IN THIS GUYS SOUP!  
  
(Todd's tongue shoots out splashes soup every where and getting the fly)  
  
Jamie: there you go sir..  
  
Professor X: (covered in tomato soup) yes.. Thank you..  
  
(some early Victorian kid comes along to Professor X)  
  
Victorian kid: polish ya head governor?  
  
Dolly: oh no. nice try.. X-men evo characters ONLY! Now out OUT!  
  
Victorian Kid: errr... I am an x-men character... I'm er.. Jamie..  
  
Dolly: oh Jamie love ^_^  
  
(Dolly hugs Victorian Kid)  
  
Toad: I want to sing! YO!  
  
Abbie: maybe later..  
  
Toad: its not fair Fuzz boy gets to sing, Tabby get ta sing, Acolytes get to sing Heck even you get to sing. I want to sing!  
  
Abbie: next time!  
  
(walks on stage)  
  
Abbie: hello everybody welcome to the Kariokie bar I have some more notices.. We have a new drink. Blue elf shakea.. Made by our Kurt ^_^  
  
Toad: authors pet..  
  
Abbie: and to sing tonight is. Mr McCoy!  
  
Beast: oh I could'nt.. I don't want to.I.  
  
Abbie: you will or I will kill you.  
  
Beast: here I come.. Er what do I do?  
  
Abbie: well you sing..  
  
Beast: oh okay. I'll be back with a costume..  
  
Abbie: what?  
  
(Beast goes behind stage and comes back dressed like Shakira in video 'whenever, wherever')  
  
Beast: *giggles* okay I'm gonna sing Whenever, Wherever.. Hit it Razzy-o- Jazzy ~_^  
  
Razmataz: okay...  
  
Beast: Lucky you were born that far away so We could both make fun of distance Lucky that I love a foreign land for The lucky fact of your existence Baby I would climb the Andes solely To count the freckles on your body Never could imagine there were only Ten million ways to love somebody  
  
-  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le Can't you see I'm at your feet  
  
-  
  
Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear  
  
-  
  
Thereover, hereunder You'll never have to wonder We can always play by ear But that's the deal my dear  
  
-  
  
Lucky that my lips not only mumble They spill kisses like a fountain Lucky that my breasts are small and humble So you don't confuse them with mountains Lucky I have strong legs like my mother To run for cover when I need it And these two eyes that for no other The day you leave will cry a river ..  
  
-  
  
Jean: is Mr McCoy okay?  
  
Scott: he had pixie stixs before we came..  
  
Jean: oh.  
  
-  
  
Beast: Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le At your feet I'm at your feet  
  
- Dolly: ohh.. Lets DANCE!!  
  
(Dolly, Rahne, Jubilee, Tabby and Amara come on stage and dances with Beast)  
  
-  
  
Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear  
  
-  
  
Thereover, hereunder You'll never have to wonder We can always play by ear And that's the deal my dear  
  
-  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le Think out loud Say it again  
  
-  
  
Le do le le le le Tell me one more time That you'll live Lost in my eyes.  
  
-  
  
(MasterMind is back stage making horses run behind Beast)  
  
-  
  
Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear -  
  
Thereover, hereunder You've got me head over heals There's nothing left to fear If you really feel the way I feel  
  
-  
  
(Beast does a few move and then jumps in to a barrel of beer thinking its water while everyone gasps)  
  
Abbie: HAPPY HOUR!  
  
Wanda: I am emotionally scared now..  
  
Magnito: don't worry sweetie..  
  
Wanda: ?  
  
Magnito: I'll give my favourite daughter a BIG hug.  
  
Wanda: your still drunk after last time..  
  
Pietro: oh you THINK!?!  
  
Wanda: what happened to you?  
  
Pietro: he lost my hair gel.. I'm nobody without my hair gel. NOBODY!  
  
Wanda: huh.. And I'm the one who went to a mental home..  
  
Pietro: (facing Toad, Kurt and Abbie) er do any of you happen to have a cart or anything to help us take are Dad home?  
  
Magnito: RUM! GIVE ME RUM!  
  
Abbie: for how much?  
  
Pietro: err.. I got $20.  
  
Abbie: sold! (whispers to Kurt and Toad) the first one who gets some sort of thing to take Maggie home gets $10.  
  
Toad: I know just what to get..  
  
Kurt: I don't..  
  
(Toad hops off. 2 minutes later he comes back with a wheel chair.)  
  
Toad: got something!  
  
Kurt: vhere did you get that?  
  
Toad: Ask me no questions and I tell you no lies.  
  
Kitty: come on Kurt. we're gonna miss Pink TV if we dont hurry..  
  
(Kurt grabs on to edge of counter)  
  
Kurt: Help MEEEE!  
  
(Kurt ended up getting phased through counter and doors.)  
  
Abbie: okay..  
  
Pietro: thanks Toad..  
  
Wanda: why am I here?  
  
Toad: hiya cuddle bumps..  
  
(Wanda gives toad one look and throws him against the wall with hex bolt)  
  
Todd: ah she loves me *falls*  
  
Abbie: yep every body is weird tonight...  
  
(Evan is running past giving Professor X a piggy back)  
  
Professor X: RIDE'N COWBOY! YEHAW!!!! SHAZAM!  
  
Evan: Child abuse..  
  
Professor X: GO TO THE X HOUSE! PRONTO!  
  
(Abbie stands there blinking.)  
  
Abbie: I think I'll have a lie down..  
  
Dolly: but who'll serve drinks?  
  
Abbie: I dunno. underwear stealing Gnomes..  
  
Alex: hey dude I like a soda of any kind please..  
  
Gnome: sure. that's one under wear please..  
  
Alex: huh? Wait is it me or is it getting a bit cold in here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry if it was bad but I'm tired and sleepy..  
  
Tabby: we gotta get stronger sleeping pills..  
  
Next up to sing is Kitty and Lance.. Request for songs would be greatly accepted.  
  
You read it. Now review it. 


	6. Kitty Lance

*Punches hole through the ground with fist*  
  
I LIVVVE! Ha bet ya thought I was dead didn't ya but nooo I'm alive people!  
  
Dolly: get on with it Abbie!  
  
Any way sorry about the lack of story updates but the computer was being silly, ffnet was mean, I was trying to find the song words and I was lazy.  
  
Kurt: are ya gonna tell zhem?  
  
Oh yea... I'M GONNA BE IN JOSEPH AND HIS TECHNICOLOURED DREAM COAT PLAY! woohoo!!!  
  
Wanda: Yea yea we herd it before *rolls eyes*  
  
now on to reviews!  
  
Todd fan: yes. sorry Todd fan. I SWEAR IT WAS FUNNY AT THE TIME! You'll be amazed at what pixie stixs can do to people.  
  
Witch am I: huh? Sorry I don't under stand what you mean.  
  
Kinrio: well Pietro did sing with the acolytes but when Pietro sings again I'll try finding that song *nods*  
  
Spencerblaze: thanks. glad you like it!  
  
Goofn1: it was hard to find, and it was even harder cause I have not herd of the song before. but I found it ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own x-men or the song 'THE PICTURE' sung by Kid Rock and Cheryl Crow.  
  
Okay lets BEGIN!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
once again we're at the bar and we see Lance sitting with rest of the brother hood minus Todd. And Jamie is taking orders..  
  
Jamie: what do you want?  
  
Wanda: Dr Pepper.  
  
Lance: a special on the Rocks.  
  
Pietro: I'll have an orange soda.  
  
*Kel pops up from no where*  
  
Kel: who loves Orange Soda, Kel loves Orange Soda, Is it true? Uh-huh I do I do I do-oo  
  
Dolly: oh no you don't OUT! *Gets water pistol out*  
  
Kel: EEEPS! HELP! *Runs*  
  
Dolly: Wahahahahahahaha! *Runs after Kel*  
  
Jamie: *sigh* we gotta get that broken window fixed..  
  
*Brother hood stares*  
  
Jamie: any way. do you want a drink Fred?  
  
Fred: yea I'll have low fat milk please.  
  
Jamie: low.. Fat. milk!?  
  
Fred: yep.  
  
Jamie: right. I'll be right back..  
  
(Jamie walks over to Todd)  
  
Jamie: here's a list of drinks for table 13.  
  
Toad: yea okay.. are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost YO!  
  
Jamie: you will never believe what Fred has ordered to drink.  
  
Toad: look if ya saying he wants Lard then I've herd it before.  
  
Jamie: he wants.. I dunno if I can say it.  
  
Kurt: say it already.. I've only found out zhat Fred drinks Lard.  
  
Jamie: he wants.. Low. Fat... Milk.  
  
*Kurt faints*  
  
Toad: joking right?  
  
Jamie: its. true.  
  
Toad: *goes bigged eyed* AH! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! *Runs in circles until Jamie stops him*  
  
Jamie: Snap outta it! We just gotta serve the drinks and say nothing happened.  
  
*Abbie walks on stage*  
  
Abbie: hello welcome back! First off if anybody seen Evan the slave please find him and the award is a free drink of any kind.  
  
Storm: any kind? Like electric soda?  
  
Abbie: err. if it gets Evan back then. yea.  
  
Storm: okay *goes over to a cubed and opens it to find Evan there* hey kid get moving I want that soda now!  
  
Evan: but Auntie O.  
  
Storm: no buts I WANT MY SODA NOW.  
  
*Evan crawls*  
  
Storm: Like TODAY!  
  
Evan: yes..  
  
Abbie: okay. Kurt! Port him to his cage!  
  
Evan: WHAT!  
  
*BAMF* *BAMF*  
  
Evan: aw crud.  
  
Abbie: okay Toad give her the Soda..  
  
Toad: are you crazy?  
  
Abbie: do it.  
  
Toad: okay.. Let me just get the armour.  
  
Abbie: okay.. What was I thinking of opening a bar to these guys?  
  
*bar goes silences and then hears crickets*  
  
Abbie: heh just joking *sweats* anyhoo.. On to the song. Lets see who's singing? Ah yes. Lance and Kitty.  
  
Lance: here I am. Now where's pretty Kitty?  
  
Kitty: don't call me that!  
  
Dolly: oh get on with it!  
  
Lance okay lets start.  
  
Kitty: like okay..  
  
Lance: Living my life on a slow hill  
  
different girl every night at the hotel  
  
I ain't seen the sun shine, in three damn days  
  
Been fuelling up on cocaine and whiskey  
  
wish I had a good girl to miss me  
  
Lord I wonder if ill ever change my ways  
  
I put your picture away  
  
Sat down and cried today  
  
I cant look at you while I'm lying  
  
next to her  
  
I put your picture away  
  
Sat down and cried today  
  
I cant look at you while I'm lying  
  
next to her  
  
Kitty: I called you last night at the hotel  
  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
  
But their half hearted smiles  
  
tell me something, just aint right  
  
I been waiting on you for a long time  
  
Fuelling up on Heartaches and cheap wine  
  
I aint heard from you in... three damn nights  
  
I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you been  
  
I cant look at you, while I'm lying, next to him  
  
I put your picture away  
  
I wonder where you been  
  
I cant look at you, while I'm lying, next to him  
  
Kitty: I saw you yesterday with an old friend  
  
Lance: It was the same old same how have you been  
  
Kitty + Lance: since you been gone, my worlds been dark and grey  
  
Lance: you reminded me of brighter days  
  
Kitty: I hoped you were coming home to stay  
  
I was headed for Church  
  
Lance: I was off to drink you away  
  
Kitty + Lance: I thought about you for a long time  
  
Cant seem to get you off my mind  
  
Kitty: I cant understand why were living  
  
Kitty + Lance: Life this way  
  
I found your picture to day  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
  
I found your picture to day  
  
I swear I'll change my ways  
  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
  
I just called to say I love you...come back home...  
  
*Applause*  
  
Lance: so Kitty.. Will you come back home with me?  
  
Kitty: LANCE! You are like so. like. AH! *phase through Lance and through door*  
  
Lance: what did I say?  
  
Kurt: ah don't vorry.. Keety is like that. here a drink. Its on me.  
  
Evan: hey? Can I have a drink too?  
  
Kurt: sure *gets water pistol out and squirts Evan*  
  
Evan: thanks.  
  
Abbie: ah yes. and end to another song singing show.  
  
Dolly: yea... what a happy ending of the day.  
  
Storm: screw that! Where's my ELECTRIC SODA!  
  
Abbie: Toad..  
  
*Toad comes out with metal armour on him*  
  
Toad: DID YOU EVEN WATCH THE X-MEN MOVIE!?!  
  
Abbie: Oh for the love of cows *opens lemon soda and pours in to glass* .. Ray come over here for a minute.  
  
Ray: yea?  
  
Abbie: can you put some electricity in this?  
  
Ray: sure. for..  
  
Abbie: you get a free packet of pretzels.  
  
Ray: hmmm. okay. *shoots electricity in glass and Abbie gives glass to Storm*  
  
Abbie: now don't go threatening Toad okay. People are watching this you know.  
  
Storm: people? AH! Now every one knows my shameful habit of drinking sodas. *goes in corner and cries*  
  
Abbie: see that wasn't so bad.  
  
Toad: yea well that crazy lady doesn't go hurting the author of the story now does she?  
  
*Toad gets hit by lightning*  
  
Abbie: OI! What did I say!  
  
Toad: eer.. Note to self: metal conducts electricity.  
  
Dolly: Toad are you okay.  
  
Toad: hey! Smell something burning.  
  
*Toad sniffs air and doesn't realise he's on fire*  
  
Tabbitha: TOAD YOU'RE ON FIRE!  
  
Toad: yea right I'm not falling for that one  
  
Tabbitha: really you are on fire.  
  
*Toad turns to looks*  
  
Toad: AGHH! I'm on fire! Help! Help! Put me out! EEEEK! *Toad runs around the bar screaming like a girl*  
  
Pyro: WOO HOO! FIRE! AHAHAHAHAHA! YEA!  
  
*Pyro plays with fire on Toad*  
  
Toad: you're not helping!  
  
Jean: since I'm perfect I can help.  
  
*Jean picks Toad up with her TK and bashes him up and down not putting the fire out*  
  
Toad: stop! Her! She's! Hurting! Me!  
  
Rogue: A'h'll stop her! *absorb Jean who faints*  
  
Toad: thank you..  
  
Lance: er Toad.  
  
Toad: yep that's my name.  
  
Lance: your still on fire.  
  
Toad: what *looks at back witch is still on fire*  
  
Pyro: look I can make fairy wings *the fire is shaped in to fairy wings*  
  
Toad: EEEK!  
  
Professor: how will we put this fire out?  
  
Logan: maybe if we wave fans at it will go down.  
  
Beat: or we can throw petrol on him!  
  
Wanda: OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!  
  
*Wanda gets bucket of water and pours it on Toad*  
  
Wanda: full grown men can't even put out a fire! *rolls eyes and walks out*  
  
Toad: thanks baby cakes..  
  
Wanda: don't make me hurt you.  
  
Abbie: sorry Toad. come on lets take you to the hospital and we'll get you some big bugs on the way.  
  
*Hospital people comes in and takes Todd to the hospital and almost every body leaves*  
  
Abbie: tut tut.. Now who's gonna clean up this mess. Evan.  
  
Evan: when will I be free?  
  
When pigs fly and I come in wearing a pink ballet costume with bunny slippers. Now get cleaning.  
  
Evan: yes miss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHOA! Well that's a long chappie. now I hope you all like that.. And Toads up next!  
  
Dolly: that took forever!  
  
Rogue: actually it took 3 days.  
  
Yes people and imagine if I was writing a book *rolls eyes*  
  
any way hope you liked it.  
  
You read it. Now review it. 


	7. Todd

HI OLA ME IS IN DA HOUSE! And late....

Dolly: Abbie is only doing this cause she'll lose a foot otherwise

oh yea THANK YOU for reminding me Dolly rolls eyes

Dolly: ya welcome

I've been lazy and been doing stuff and.....

Dolly: I think someone needs to stop making loads of excuses... in the meantime GET WRITING!

All right all right let me get through the review first sheash!

Reviews:

Pixie Flyer: AW ya think I'm crazy its nice to know that and thanks for the lyrics

General Pepper: ooh Romyness eh? Okay! Me promises next chappie

Kalaki: oh thankies for reviewing. And People READ MISTAKES AND MORE MISTAKES! Its a flippen brilliant story!

Nightshade: am I a telepath? nope I'm a crazy 14 year old girl, who is gonna be 15 tomorrow but let me say this... being called a telepath is so COOLIES! Thanks for reviewing! And yes, Todd WILL sing in this chappie!

Animeluvr: thank you and thank you for correcting my spelling... I'm one step closer to be a spelling champion! (okay I'm lying)

Hex: someone sing to sexy... ewwww, I no like that song but I will... just give me time to pick on somebody.

well I ain't gonna say who sings next cause when I do some body always send in a song for another character, now it shall be by surprise MUHAHAHAHA!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men or the song 'Bad Reputation' from Shrek... all I own is my mascot Dolly waves and this action figure of Kurt strokes Kurt heheh precious...

now on with the show!

* * *

we are back at the bar where songs are sung, people getting drunk and characters from X-men evolution come in and characters that are not in X-men evolution show don't....

Legolas: please let us come in fair elf maiden, we are on the quest of destroying the one ring and need a drink and some food before we can continue....

Dolly: no way man ya can't come in... its an x-men evolution characters bar only. And ya from Lord of The rings....

Pippin: aw but we don't want to eat at Burger king, they keep playing the same Robbie William's music again and again And AGAIN!

Dolly: no exceptions bub!

Abbie: SQUEALS LEGOLAS!!!!!!!! Oh Dolly can we please please please let him in!

Dolly: NO!

Abbie: I give you a cookie.

Dolly: get back inside

Abbie: BUT I LOVE LEGOLAS!

Dolly: get a life.

(So Abbie and Dolly go back in side, While Kurt was watching the whole thing.)

Kurt: I can't belive you Abbie.... I thought you love me. How could you!

Abbie: aw Kurt.... I didn't mean I love LOVE Legolas, I meant I love him enough to hug and kiss him. You are my One and only! You are the sugar in the coffee, the Kitten of the litter, the apple of my eye...

Kurt: all right, all right don't over react, Sheash!

(While over where Todd the Bartender is standing....)

Todd: man I wanna sing. But ooooh no! its always somebody else...

Gambit: Gambit doesn't care about your problems, Gambit just wants a drink!

Todd thinking to himself: if only I had my chance...

Abbie: Ladies and gents! Welcome back to the bar, tonight we will have uh....

(Abbie bent down and whispered to Dolly)

Abbie: YO, Dolly... who do we get to sing tonight?

(Todds ears perked up and jumped up and down waving to Dolly)

Gambit: uh... is Frog boy okay?

Dolly: um how about....

(Todd gets cardboard with 'PICK ME!!!!' and holds it up)

Dolly: Todd?

Abbie: TODD?!

Todd: ME! YAY!!

(Todd Jumps towards the stage.)

Abbie: Dolly the whole ponit of not letting Todd sing was....

(Abbie sees Todd do the Puppy face look, where he gets Anime-fied)

Abbie: oh dude! NOT THE ANIME PUPPY EYES! oh crud... Folks we have the Toad singing tonight!

Toad: YO! Play Razmataz!

Razmataz: wait a minute! I've just had a KFC and my hands are all greasy so...

(Todd spits out green slime over Razmataz)

Razmataz: meh... maybe it won't matter.

Todd sings: YO! don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A guy can do what he wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation

Kitty: wasn't this sung by a girl?

Wanda: well Todd ACTS like a girl so why not.

Todd Sings: Oh no, not me  
An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only feelin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
When I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation 

Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me

(Todd does some really cool dance moves that wows the audience)

Todd sings: I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation  
  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me  
  
Break it down Lance!  
  
(Lance Comes on stage to do his groovy guitar thing) 

Lance: YEAH! I'M ROCKING THIS WORLD!

Rogue: man... how many times does Lance have to keep on repeating that line?

Lance: hey! This line is what I live for! So don't dis the 'I rock your world' phrase!

(Todd Kicks Lace off the stage making Lance Unconcious)

Avalanche fans: LANCE! NUUUUUU-OOOOO!!!

Todd sings: An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation, anyway  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, Not Me,  
oh no, not me 

(Todd stops singing and posed. Everyone cheered)

All the females: Oh Toad! WE LOVE YOU!

All the Guys: Oh Toad! WE WANT TO BE YOU!

Abbie: I'm sorry Todd... you don't deserve a crummy job as being a bartender... thats for Kurt

(Kurts sitting In the corner crying)

Kurt: WAAAAH! I suck!

Wanda: Todd... Will you marry me!?

Todd: YES! all my dreams has come true! I'm a star! Yo I wanna thank my Mom and goldie my pet gold fish and...

Abbie: TODD!

(Todd Wakes up to reality and looks around)

Todd: wha?... why am I back behind the counter? I was on stage an...

Abbie: Have you been at the alcohol? No ya been here and Ignoring Gambit here who's been waiting forever for his drink.

Gambit: Gambit has never been so offended in all his life! Gambit is emotionally hurt and Thirsty!

Abbie: no worries Gambit... TODD will gladly buy you two or three drinks for you.

Todd: I what!

Abbie: WON'T You Todd...

Todd: No!

(Abbie gave Todd a deadly look)

Todd: I mean uh... what drink would ya like?

Gambit: well Gambit would like a sugary martini... stirred not shaken!

(Todd sighs then gets Gambits drink)

Todd: man... when will I get to sing? I ain't that bad!

Dolly: nah its nothing to do with ya lack of singing talent... we just prefer ya the way you are.

Todd: meaning?

Dolly; we like you for being you

Gambit: yeah... just think if you turned in to some super star. It don't suit you.

Dolly: we like you for being your stinky, slimy, lil self.

Todd: gee thanks guys. You make me feel SO much better.

Dolly: ya welcome

Merry: Hey! Down here! Can we be served

Pippin: yea! What does a hobbit have to do to get a pint around here?

Dolly: OI! Who Let you guys in!!!!

Jamie: Sweats uh... Dum de dum de dum...

Dolly: Jamie luv!? WHY!!!!

Jamie: well... they gave me this weird ring and...

Abbie: NOOUUUU! DON'T put the ring on!!!

Jamie puts it on and turns in to a chicken

Jamie: Bwak?

Abbie: Sighs, well I TRIED to warn you...

Dolly: JAMIE LUV!!!

Dolly chases Jamie chicken. Gambit, who had been affected by the martini, looked at the situation cross eyed and turned to Pyro

Gambit: Chere, I t'ink I saw a kid turn in to a chicken...

Pyro: why are you calling me chere? Anyway your drunk. Get drunker to stop the chickens.

Gambit: Gambit thinks your drunk too...

Pyro: OKAY I ADMIT IT!!!! Now give me another drink!

Todd: dude, your way too drunk... you already had 10 bottles of rum. Why we even have rum, I do not know...

Pyro: Hey! I turned you in to a fire butterfly before, would ya like to be a fire elephant?

Todd: yes sir, 10 more bottles of rum coming up!

Gambit: why rum?

Pyro: why rum gone... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!

Gambit: I give up.

Abbie: well... the good news is that it will go back to normal next time.

Wanda: normal?!?

Abbie: Oh for the love of cheese, ya know what I mean!

Evan is sitting in the corner with a blue blankie.

Evan: there's no way out, there's no way out, there's no way out...

* * *

That's it, I'm done.

Dolly: oh god! Have you got ya writing bug back again.

Hopefully. If not I'm going back to bed.

Wanda: no... please... We no wanna do this no more!!!

Kurt: do we even have a choice?

Todd: guess we don't.

Kurt: what are you doing here?

I thought it would be coolies if Todd joined the muse group. That way you guys can learn to LOVE each other... and have a threesome!

Wanda, Todd, Kurt and Dolly: Oo EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!

YO! I was joking! Sheesh....

Dolly: how does ya brain work?

Wanda: are we even brave enough to know?

Please Review people... it encourages me to write!

Dolly: yeah right...

Dolly gets hit by a water melon

Dolly: OWWWWIE!!!! !!!!

Please ignore the little elf and click the nice lil review button


End file.
